Doctor Fate (Artoria Pendragon)
|-|Base= |-|Doctor Fate= Summary Artoria Pendragon is a Saber-class Servant during the FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots. She is better known as King Arthur, the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of Britain. She became king by pulling the sword Caliburn from the stone, but after it was destroyed, she was given Excalibur and Avalon by the Lady of the Lake. She is not a true Heroic Spirit, but instead the real Artoria, who made a deal with the World to act as a Servant, hoping for a chance to win the Grail and use it to redo her rule or erase it from existence, so that the tragedies that occurred in her life would not occur. After being caught in the line of fire during the battle between a certain Archer and Caster, Artoria obtained the Helmet of Doctor Fate, becoming Nabu's new vessel. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, High 6-C with Excalibur | 6-C, at least High 6-C with Excalibur Name: Saber, Artoria Pendragon, King of Knights, the Once and Future King | Doctor Fate, Nabu Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Female Age: 24 (physically 14 due to Avalon) | Over 10 billion years old Classification: Saber-class Servant | Sorcerer, Lord of Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Precognition (Has a high rank in her Instinct skill to the point of bordering on precognition, allowing her to avoid fatal blows such as Cu's Gae Bolg and Kojirou's Tsubame Gaeshi), Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, some Magecraft, Air Manipulation with Invisible Air (Acts as a sheath of wind for Excalibur, rendering it invisible, and she can release it as an attack), Forcefield Creation (Can form a defensive wall of air and use Avalon to produce a barrier that can block out even the True Magics), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; regenerated from being severely injured and nearly killed by Enuma Elish, and from Gilgamesh cutting through her neck. Has also regenerated getting pierced by Gae Bolg in the chest and from her battle with Berserker. Low-Mid over time; Servants can continue fighting even with a hole through their gut and can regenerate unless their head/heart is destroyed, or they run out of mana), Animal Manipulation, can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Water Walking, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Minor Technology Manipulation (Can apply Mana Burst to vehicles), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology | Everything previously, with the addition of Invisibility (via the Cloak of Destiny), Sealing (via the Amulet of Anubis), Energy Manipulation (via the Amulet of Anubis and Magecraft), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Flight, Illusions, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Psychometry, Astral Projection, Cosmic Awareness, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Time Slow, Transmutation, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Summoning, Power Steal, Creation (via Item Construction) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Berserker), Large Island level with Excalibur (Has the exact same power as in Unlimited Blade Works) | Island level, at least Large Island level with Excalibur (Stacks Caster's Mana atop of her own, allowing her to release Excalibur at a much higher output and use it multiple times) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable in speed to her Unlimited Blade Works self) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can lift and push a trailer truck) | Class 25 Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class Durability: Island level | Island level Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Saber has a steady supply of magical energy, she can keep on fighting. In Garden of Avalon, she fought against Vortigern for several hours straight, even as Excalibur was drained of most of its light. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with Mana Burst and Strike Air, kilometers with Excalibur | Same as before, with the addition of tens of meters with Magecraft and the Amulet of Anubis Standard Equipment: Her armor, materialized through her own power, Excalibur, and Invisible Air | Same as before, with the addition of the Helmet of Fate, the Cloak of Destiny, the Amulet of Anubis, and the outfit of Doctor Fate Intelligence: Saber is an extremely accomplished swordswoman suitable for her class, clashing with even the strongest heroes in swordplay with few laying claims to having greater skill than her. Becoming the king of a prosperous nation at the age of fourteen, she is a skilled politician and an able leader who is able to effectively lead armies into battle and governing most of Britain by the end of her rule. She is also knowledgeable of magecraft, having been Merlin's apprentice in her youth, and is familiar with most European Heroic Spirits, easily recognizing Chulainn and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne after seeing their Noble Phantasms once. Has 10 billion years of experience fighting gods via Nabu's knowledge. Weaknesses: Saber is bound by her honor as a knight, and she'd thus never rely on underhanded or more pragmatic tactics. Her sixth sense can be fooled by things that Saber has never experienced. Unlike other Servants, Saber isn't a proper Heroic Spirit, possessing a physical body that cannot go into spirit form though she does not have this in the world of Fate/Grand Order. She harbors a great deal of self-loathing and regrets over her actions and perceived failures as the King of Britain, which can be exploited to rile her up, or to break her mentally. Losing the ability to use one of her hands properly will prevent her from using Excalibur to its fullest potential, reducing its range to that of an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm and weakening it considerably | All Magecraft, Cloak of Destiny, and Amulet of Anubis uses consume Mana. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King: Excalibur's sheath, a mysterious wind that hides its true identity, preventing other Servants from identifying her. It is a Bounded Field, closer to normal magecraft than a Noble Phantasm, presumably created by Merlin. The high-pressure winds around the blade distort light, rendering Excalibur completely invisible and its shape near-impossible to discern, keeping her opponents confused and unable to properly gauge its size and length, or even what kind of weapon it is. Once they figure it out, however, it becomes useless in this regard. It takes on Excalibur's sharp edge, and Saber can use it to form a defensive wall of wind large enough to envelop a building. Once the barrier is released, the compressed wind surges around her and can be released as a single shot weapon, known as Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King. She can also use it to propel herself forwards at greater speeds. Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory: The strongest holy sword, and King Arthur's most famous and powerful Noble Phantasm. It is a Divine Construct; more specifically, it is a "Last Phantasm", one of the ultimate weapons forged by the gods; or, in this case, it's the crystallization of mankind's wishes forged by the planet itself. Much like Excalibur Proto, it is a weapon designed to protect the planet by defeating those that would destroy it. Due to its incredible potential for destruction, its true power is restricted by multiple oaths. When activated, it converts Saber's magical energy into light that is then released as an extremely destructive wave of energy on the level of Divine Thaumaturgy. Despite the appearance of this function, only the tip of this energy wave is able to do damage, as the rest of the light emitted by Excalibur is the dislocation of everything it has destroyed along its path. Excalibur also boasts one of the fastest activation speeds among Noble Phantasms, matching the charging speed of both the original Pegasus and Iskandar's chariot, completing its activation in less than a second. Saber has also demonstrated the ability to partially invoke Excalibur's power in both melee combat and its activated form, dispelling Invisible Air to cut down Assassin in a single strike and forcing Gilgamesh to dodge an attack with a thinner beam that was charged while in motion. The Amulet of Anubis: An amulet given to one of Anubis's devout followers, Khalis, which has ended in the possession of Doctor Fate. The Amulet of Nabu is capable of doing many things such as housing foes, firing magic energy, letting Saber view what makes up the very fabric of the world, and the boosting of sorcery. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to possessing the blood of dragons, Saber has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all modern magi's spells and even of Caster's from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Saber is proficient in this ability due to riding horses all throughout her life, resulting in B rank Riding and allowing her to ride practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, even things from far beyond her time such as the heavily modified Yamaha V-Max Kiritsugu customized for her though due to having lived in the Age of Man, this does not extend to mounts such as those under the Phantasmal species. While under Kiritsugu, her Riding rank rises to A, further increasing her ability to ride all known normal mounts and vehicles but still falling short to be able to ride those of the Divine and Phantasmal species. Using the aforementioned bike her previous master made for her and enhancing it with her Mana Burst ability, she was able to keep pace with Rider's chariot and easily dodges the latter's attacks while veering through traffic, reading the air flow to allow her to accomplish such feats with her eyes closed. Item Construction: A Skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Doctor Fate's rank in this Skill is EX, allowing the user to create nearly any kind of magical item with nearly any kind of effect, so long as it’s not a Divine Construct or stronger than a rank C+++ Noble Phantasm. Territory Creation: A Skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Doctor Fate's rank in this Skill is B. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Instinct: The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Saber has an A Rank in this skill, granting her a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition that had allow her to avoid a death blow from Cu's Gae Bolg as well as Sasaki Koujirou's Tsubame Gaeshi and finding an opening in their second encounter, in addition to halving the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Saber uses this skill mainly for her sword techniques, defense, and high-speed movement, propelling herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon. Due to this and with her own innate great magical capacity, she can even fight off and take Berserker's blows with her own though ultimately would lose due to Shirou's inability to provide her with mana. Other Abilities Blessing of the Lady of the Lake: Saber has also received the blessings of Vivian, the Lady of the Lake who bestowed Excalibur to the young king. As a result, she is able to walk on water as if it were solid ground without any change in movement speed or traction. Key: Base | Doctor Fate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Adults Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fate Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Kings Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Figures Category:Royalty Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Warriors Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Fate Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War